Talk:Hall of Monuments
/Archive1 Hall of Moments category The Hall of Moments category is for what is found *IN* in the HoM, it cannot contain it self. The category is to be treated like any other explorableable location category (see S&F/Explorable areas, categories section for more detail), so whoever keeps adding it, please stop doing so. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Titles on Different Characters I'm fairly sure nothing's been announced about this, but it's something that's bugging me. ANet has said that the HoM will transfer items from one account to another, but I have multiple characters with varying maxed titles and achievements. Should I be focussing on maxing out the hall of one character that will override the others, or will they all be lumped together and I'm fine to continue as I am? I seriously hope for the second, as my main character was too old for survivor and, having achieved it on a newer character, I don't want to lose the reward. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.138.93.250 ( ) 08:19, 12 October 2008. :Titles will be merged eventually, so don't worry. All your titles will eventually be in the same place. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 14:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::What will happen if you have for example 200 sweet tooth title track points on one character and 900 points on another character. Whould you have 1100 points and earn the first tier in the title or would you end up with 900 points (the max of the two)? I'm interested how they solve this Alleycat! 15:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::They probably won't be going as far as adding up points from different characters. That would be basically making it an account-wide title, instead of a character-based title. By this logic, you would have the max rank Holy Lightbringer if you have 5 characters with 10,000 LB points each, which is not happening. You will probably get the highest of your tracks counted when it comes to title rewards. So, if you have 5,000 sweet points on one character and 7,000 on another, well, you still only have a max of rank 1 Sweet Tooth title and need another 3,000 points on the higher character to get rank 2. It's not account-based, simple as that. RoseOfKali 18:07, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Linsey is working on re-balancing the title "grind", and it's certainly possible that a couple titles (the most likely candidates being Wisdom and Treasure Hunter) could be converted to account titles. If this happens, then yes, I would expect that the current points you have accumulated on each character would all add up into your account total. In this case, if one character has 200 points on Wisdom and another has 1,000, then they would be added together to give you 1,200 in the new account-based Wisdom title. ::::However, that is not the same as the soon-to-be account-based Hall of Monuments. Linsey answered a question about this somewhere on her talkpages, actually, and said that the account HoM would essentially be a consolidation of the individual character's HoMs. So basically, character-based titles must still be earned on individual characters in order to display the statue in your account's HoM - you can't have 5,000 Sweet Tooth points on two different characters and still get the Eternal Sweet Tooth statue, you've got to have 10,000 points on one character. —Dr Ishmael 19:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::: @ RoseOfKali: that would make 5,000 sweets waisted. I don't like the idea of letting the title depend on which character consumed the sweet, instead of the total amount of sweets gathered; it would be so easy to transfer sweets from one character to an other if we just knew beforehand. But yet again: I could live with it. Alleycat! 00:40, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I never said it is sane to have 5,000 sweet points on one char and 7,000 on another, that was just for the sake of an example. My point was exactly that only one character will count, and any others will be wasted. Also, what would you have to say about a sweet tooth in Presearing? Not quite so easy to transfer sweets in there, and they do exist. Consumables, however, aren't as much of a deal as Treasure Hunter and Wisdom. It is a lot more of a pain to store the keys/gold items and transfer them between characters, and run past countless chests while adventuring on you "non-title" character, etc. Then again, it would be nice if I could use DP-removal items on any character, when I need them, since they're not just novelty, they're also utility items. But really, the only titles with a "problem" admitted by most players are treasure hunter, wisdom, and luxon/kurzick faction (last two just being too damn long for the faction attained by normal means). I also have a problem with Gamer, as it is only obtainable on a "seasonal" basis, and guess what, as someone who has a life I can't play all that much during the holiday seasons when the gamer points are actually obtainable. As far as the rest of the titles, I don't think there's a big demand for a "fix" of any kind. There has been a lot of talk about TH and W titles being made account-wide and making K/L faction a little bit easier obtainable, and I think that's the best we can hope for. Would also be nice if alchohol was changed into a point system instead of minutes, or at least add a drunk level indicator for easier monitoring, and add a year-round mini game for gamer points, but that's just gravy. RoseOfKali 04:15, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::: I agree with you. I did not thought of the example of sweet tooth in pre-searing. Making sweet tooth acount based would not do right to people who achieved it in pre-searing (and still reside in pre-searing). As for me, taking the max of simular tracks instead of adding them up, would not be a big problem because I have just one title-focused character made during the introduction of the title system. Lucky me ^^ Alleycat! 15:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, now that they've de-renowned the Treasure Hunter title for permapres, they might as well do the same to Sweet Tooth. At first I was averse to that idea as I like the thought of only my necro being particularly hung up on sweets, but I've gotten sick of having incidents where I'm doing a mish or whatever with guildies and my leader offers me a candy cane or whatever but I have to say, "Sorry, Jor, you know I can't eat that on this character; if you give it to me I'll just throw it in my Xunlai and give it to Gui." Plus, I'd like to try out my uber-FastCast idea but it requires pie that Gui has laid claim to. Qing Guang 07:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to eat EVERYTHING you set your eyes upon.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 07:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sure, Treasure 1 or 2 was possible in Pre from Easter Eggs, but there's no way you could max it in Pre in under 10 years, so there was no real point to it. Sweet tooth and Ale hound, on the other hand, you can MAX in Pre. Plus, overall, the consumable titles are much cheaper than W/TH, so it's not impossible to get them and still have plenty of stuff to eat on you other chars. Also, now if you throw in a few account titles, you could get KOABD 1, or EVEN 2 in Pre. Now with Wisdom and Treasure being account, you could quite easily get to KOABD 2 in Pre, if you dedicate enough time. W, TH, Luck, ULuck, Kurz, Lux, Ale, Sweet, Party, LDOA, and hey, you don't even get into the crazy PvP titles yet. I smell new goals for Perma-Pre's. RoseOfKali 18:18, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Cheaper? Wisdom has actually EARNED me money. Sure, I haven't maxed it, but just using the golds I've picked up in my regular play, I'm about 6 away from r1 and other than the odd lockpick that I've broken, I've generally profited from merching the crappy ones or giving the good ones to my heroes (whose weapons I would otherwise have had to pay for... :P). Sweet Tooth, on the other hand, has cost me several hours of farming and at least 10 if not 20k of party items I traded my guild leader for his candy, and I'm stil only just past halfway to r1. At this point I've given up on CoC, because I'm never going to get that much cash and I've missed out on about 2/3 of the festivals because I started in 2007 with Factions. Anyhow I dunno; I'm still uncertain whether I'd rather have the RP value of having it on one character or the lack of guilt over wasting ST points on another character. I wonder if it would be possible to modify the title so that it was account-based, but there was a separate Connoisseur of Ascalonian Confectionaries or something basically equivalent to the current ST but is like LDoA. I dunno if the game would be able to do that, but it seems to me that if it can detect that you've gotten lvl20 in Pre, it could detect that. Then the permapres could have their prestige and one could still use ST consumables on whatever character. Qing Guang 18:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I've Wisdom 3 (originall had all-but-50 on my Ele) and it hasn't costed me a dime :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:39, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Cost is not just cash, it's also the time that you've spent farming the gold items (if you didn't farm the gold to buy them) and doing chest runs over and over. And when you take into account the combination of time and cash involved, the sweet title definitely takes less OVERALL EFFORT than treasure. RoseOfKali 04:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Returning to the main discussion - how will the issue of having multiple characters with different HoMs be resolved in GW2? Will it mean that it will be character to character based (ie. Character 1 in GW2 linked to HoM Character 1 in GW1, Character 2 in GW2 linked to HoM Character 2 in GW1, etc)? Also, another nagging question : will the HoM be dynamic with the introduction of GW2? Meaning - once we've started playing GW2 with a HoM linked to it, will we still be allowed to continue to progress the HoM in GW1 and its changes affect GW2 (can forsee lots of pogramming problems/bugs with this). Or will it simply be static once we have "used" the HoM character in GW2? To be fair, I'm not sure if ANet has released any info about the above questions as yet but if anyone has any inkling or ideas, would love to hear from them. Horus nightlight 07:37, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Dunno about your first question, but yes, you can continue adding stuff to your HoM and get new rewards in GW2 based on it. I guess one rationalization could be that the HoM is sorta ruined by GW2, so that your new character doesn't find everything immediately but later "uncovers" new info about his/her ancestor. —Dr Ishmael 15:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::My understanding is that Anet is working on making the HoM account based. When and how this will happen is still unknown. But every achievement by each of your characters will be combined and apply to each of your characters in GW2. RoseOfKali 20:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) How "maxed" is maxed? Considering that the number of displayable titles, minipets, heroes, armour sets and weapons are limited in comparison to those achievable, would the bonuses in GW2 be * a. standardised so that once the max displayable titles,etc have been reached, the bonus is fixed and accorded in GW2 OR * b. dependant upon the number of titles,etc irrespective of the maximum allowable in HoM? (ie. 20 minis give a certain bonus, 25 minis give another bonus, etc) With the exception of max titles, I am hoping its not the latter for minipets, heroes, armour sets and weapons as they will do nothing more than encourage senseless grinding. At least with titles, primary PvEers would attempt some PvP and vice versa. Horus Nightlight 03:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Not only senseless grinding, senseless grinding in a dead game. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think that rewards should stop once someone reaches the 5 heroes, 20 minis, 11 weapons, and 5 armor sets. It would be a mistake on Anet's part, as many players have surpassed those minimums and will be rather pissed off if it was all to waste without an advanced warning from Anet saying not to waste their time. If nothing else, that would be the minimum for a nice and "valuable" reward, while having less than that will just give you something, but nothing too great, since you haven't "filled" it. Otherwise, what's the point of letting you display more than the minimum only to be wasted? Just my opinion. They might even go as far as giving rewards specific to what you put in. Like with minis, you may be able to take out and parade the minis that you displayed in the HoM, regardless of the number, but you must have a minimum to be able to do so, otherwise you get a "generic" one instead of the variety. Otherwise, what of those who dedicated a Vizu, a Ghostly Hero, or a Rollerbeetle? Will they be treated the same as a Wallow, Troll, and Devourer? Simple quantities? That would be plain wrong, as these minis are intentionally limited. Or your "companion" will have a number of switchable armor skins depending on how many heroes you displayed (5 gives you one, 10 gives you a nicer one, etc). Stuff like that. You can get creative with rewards here, and I don't think you can easily say that Oh, they won't spend too much time on it, so it has to be simple, bla bla, because it's going to be a new game. The more content they put in, the more excited people will be. And Anet is known for rewarding dedicated players with exclusive rewards like hats and minis. They shouldn't leave the hardcore GW1 players equaled to the casual. Otherwise, things like Tormented weapons, FoW armor, and rare skins like Crystalline would not be so rare, they exist with the purpose to differentiate the "elite" from the "casual" with no gameplay advantage. What's unique about GW is that you don't have to grind to get good at the game and get max gear or good skills, but if you do, you still get rewarded for it with vanity status. Same thing with the HoM. And they also will not want to disappoint after all the hype around the HoM, with all the secrecy surrounding it, still. Anet's reputation is on the line, and the established player base is their main source of income, so it would be a mistake to lose them to something silly like this. RoseOfKali 18:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Additionally, there's too much discrepancy in the difficulty to fill the different monuments. It's far too easy to fill Honor and Devotion. Simply complete all three campaigns and max a couple Protector titles along the way, and you're set for Honor. Keep 8 characters around for 3 years (or 10 for 2, etc.), and, unless you get very unlucky with duplicates, you'll have 20+ minipets for your Devotion monument. In comparison, Resilience and Valor require farming a lot of gold and materials to craft 5 sets of armor and 11 Destroyer weapons (or, alternatively, farming DoA gemstones for Tormented weapons). Fellowship is in-between, as you can get a few statues relatively easily (Black Moa, Imperial Phoenix, MOX), but you'll have to farm armor remnants in challenge missions for the rest. —Dr Ishmael 18:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Basically, it's about the vanity status. Same as titles, expensive armor, and weapons were not meant to be had easily by everyone, same the HoM is not meant to be maxed by everyone. When you think about it, it's fairly easy to fill it. Many casual players can afford 5 sets of Elite armor and 11 Destroyer Weapons (now that those are relatively dirt-cheap - same as a "decent" green), especially once the HoM becomes account-wide. Fellowship is basically free, unlike Ishy said: Black Moa, Imperial Phoenix, Animal Companion (comes free with one of the first two), MOX, and you have to spend a whole 3k or 15-30 minutes of time in Dajkah Inlet to get a cheap armor upgrade for the 5th statue, VOILA! So, I think a "full" hall is not equal to a "maxed" hall as far as rewards are concerned. There should be multiple ranks of rewards, and possibly a different reward system for each monument, but I absolutely cannot imagine them stopping at a minimally-full hall. That's where the "fun" should BEGIN. RoseOfKali 19:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::While I tend to agree that the Monument of Devotion is easily filled with 20 regular minipets and Monument of Fellowship easily filled with 5 heroes and 3 pets, I think you might be over-estimating the casual player on the other monuments. For starters, without mapping, vanquishing or hard mode bonuses, it would be nigh impossible to max out Monument of Honor. As for Monument of Valor, it would take a minimum of 100 diamonds, 110 onyx, 2750 granites, 1100 iron and 55k to max out (Destroyer weapons are still by far cheaper than Tormented). And finally, Monument of Resilience would require at minimum of 220k excluding crafting materials for maxing (estimated cost of crafting materials would be about another 100-200k). Taking all that into consideration, I doubt casual players would find it easy to max. The story is of course infinitely different with hard core players and they should probably be rewarded in some way. As for the argument of ANet rewarding elitism via HoM - it is rather weak otherwise they would allow certain "rarities" such as bone dragon staffs, frog sceptres, emerald blades, silverwing recurve bows, etc to be displayed in HoM. HoM is probably introduced to encourage players to continue playing GW by baiting us with a reward system so we have a "tangible" goal in our mind. Which is why I still think that ranked rewards are still good for Monument of Honor as it encourages true gameplay, and less so with the other monuments.Horus Nightlight 00:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I agree with you except for Honor. Like I said above, "complete all three campaigns and max a couple Protector titles along the way" and you'll have Eternal Hero/Protector of Tyria/Cantha/Elona, a total of 6 statues if you complete all three Protectors (which really aren't very hard at all). —Dr Ishmael 00:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) (Yeah, I tend to get longwinded with these.) Monument of Honor is EXTREMELY easy to max. Beat 3 campaigns, you got 3/5 already. Do Sorrow's Furnace for fun, you got another. Get ONE Protector title, and you're full. With armor and weapons, of course, it will take some time for many players who wish to do so. However, there is widespread discussion, involving Anet as well, that the HoM will become account-wide. This means that those people who have saved up money to have ONE elite set per character (and quite a few non-hard core players do) will only need 5 characters with an elite set to fill Resilience. By the same token, they can spread the Destroyer weapons between characters, as well. Of course, this would not be easy to do for someone who has started playing recently, but a great number of GW players have been playing for at least a year, and will most likely have Resilience covered on the account, and Valor started. 5k+250granite+100iron+10diamond+10onyx = roughly 5k+3k+1k+4k+8k = 21k per weapon. Sure, it's out of reach for a truly casual player to get all 11 of them, but even a moderate investment of time will get you there sooner than you think. I don't consider myself a hard-core player, by far, when it comes to making money. I resent farming, as it is the most boring thing in the world. Most I've ever done was some Vaettir in HM, since you get the instant reward of Wisdom items, and I mostly did it during special drop weekends for an extra bonus. It doesn't make much money, just desirable items (I merch like 99.9% of the golds after I ID them). Yet, I've gotten quite far along in both of these "expensive" monuments (considerably past the "max" level). I just save money that I make by playing, and it accumulates. If you decide that you WANT to get those items, you don't have to grind to get them, just give it some time, do what you like to do, and just save your money instead of buying random junk, which I find to be the case disturbingly often. RoseOfKali 00:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Rose, STFU. You're one of the richest people on Guildwiki. I can't afford to spend 5,000 hours on one character. Don't believe me? Go to your Necro's page. Now compare your collection to everyone else's, you are in no ways casual or even near casual.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:28, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, and compare me to all those who farm UW and DoA solo day and night? How do you think I got all that? I PLAYED THE FUCKING GAME, I've done just about everything there is to do, EXCEPT farm my ass off. I'm not saying I'm "casual," that's people who have a job and kids and spend a few hours a week here to unwind. I said that I'm far from a hard core farmer, while I see dozens of those every day, with their Permas, 55's, 600's, and Cryers, or whatever the latest fad is, crying about the next SF nerf, but still doing it til their brains liquify. I've never had any of those builds. I'm just an OCD who's locked up in her own house with nothing else to do but this, or shoot herself. But somehow, I managed to get an elite armor set on each of my characters within a few months of starting to play this game, while in an engineering college getting a 3.8/4 GPA, because that's what I wanted, instead of shelling out 95k on Ghial's Staff when Factions first hit. And those 5,000 hours on my necro? 4,000 of those were spent afk, because when I wake up at night, there had to be some light and sound around, or I'd go fucking crazy until the morning. Don't believe it? I don't give a damn. But don't tell me to STFU. RoseOfKali 05:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Rose, just STFU. 4,000 hours afk? Please. Quit acting like your elitism embarrasses even yourself. :::::::::::Maybe you should get over your jealousy and read what I was trying to say? I'm not telling casual players to go and get 17+ armor sets and a load of tormented weapons, that is far beyond the "minimum" to fill the monument. But whatever, dude. And yes, my computer was on 24/7 for rather extended periods of time. --> Or are you gonna try to say that I didn't sleep? RoseOfKali 19:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Umm.. Rose/Ishmael... I think I misunderstood you guys here. Max display for Monument of Honour is 5 which is easy for even casual players. However, max for Monument of Honour appearance is 25 maxed titles which is a definitely beyond casual players. Hehehe... and off topic... if you are selling 100 iron at 1k, please whisper me in game pronto. :P Horus Nightlight 05:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Thackeny (sp?) So I was just hanging out in my HoM watching a few cutscenes again. After about... five? Lt. Thackeny from the Wintersday quests walked into my hall and began chatting with Gwen. Was kinda neat, that they snuck that one in there. Skippster 06:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Lolwut? I've never heard of that. Unexpected easter eggs from ANet are always nice. :) I wish I'd completed the Wintersday quests, so I could record the dialogue myself; hopefully someone more fortunate will notice and take screens. (T/ ) 06:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Had something similar happen to me, snagged screenies of it (posted below)Lord Twitchiopolis 02:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) spirit of life I just went in with a hero haing Spirit of Life, and when one died, I noticed all the stands for my weapons got healed too. Got screenie if required.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :XD Yeah, I've seen that. I think the stands are programmed as NPCs holding the respective weapons. 16:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Is it just the weapons, or does it affect the statues on the other monuments as well? They all have white names, so it would make sense that they're all similar as far as "object type" is concerned. —Dr Ishmael 16:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::Aren't white names items, generally? o-o --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::The HoM is a special case, though - using the "target nearest object" key in there will target the signpost at the doorway or the plaques in front of the monuments, never the statues, so they're not normal items/objects. By "object type" above I meant something more like "entity type" that could cover everything: characters, monsters, items, objects, etc. —Dr Ishmael 16:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I thought they all had golden names like the trebuchets and stuff. But I thought I also saw my armour getting healed, but I'm not sure. Could check it out.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Rainbow Phoenix The text states "Only available when you enter with no other pets, heroes, henchmen, or human players." If by "available" means for taming the statement is fine, but the phoenix will be in the HoM even if you bring another pet. Should it be changed? 07:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Will change to "Only appears when you enter with no heroes, henchmen, or other human players." It should be quite blatantly obvious that you shouldn't bring a pet if you want to TAME another one. I never noticed whether it was there if I enter with a pet, good observation. RoseOfKali 05:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::About the death leveling bit, Progger, a "WIPE" means everyone's dead. And death-leveling a phoenix is kind of hard with a hero standing there ressing you, the phoenix will just aggro on him, and no death-leveling. So, standard death-leveling cannot be done. If you want to stand there and re-aggro the pet every time you are ressed, feel free to do that. RoseOfKali 18:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Lol and yes, I feel stupid now, no phoenix unless you're alone. :P RoseOfKali 18:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I like to point out the obvious. :D Nikanor Nascent 18:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I do too, usually... But sometimes I blurt out stuff like that. ^^ :P RoseOfKali 18:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for fixing all the mistakes I have made in edits lately, I am new to the whole editing game (as you can probably tell) Nikanor Nascent 18:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::No worries. We were all new at some point, and this is a community wiki, we help each other. RoseOfKali 04:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ok quick question with the new fourth year hall of monuments-i have been trying to get a rainbow phoenix for about a year now. On my main character i have 7 maxed titles and on another i have survivor and sweet tooth wich brings me up to 9 maxed titles. If i switched it to account wide could i just collect one more maxed title as apposed to 3? would it add up the titles or do i actually need rank 2 in that rank title track? could someone experiment for me? THX in advance(guess this question wasnt so quick huh?) 03:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC)Agent K :I think that it uses the koabd title track, which would mean you need 3 more. I'll go check. -Ezekiel [Talk] 08:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I took a character that did not have koabd rank 2 and the phoenix didn't spawn, even though there were more than 10 titles put in on account mode. So, you need 3 more titles on that character in order to get a phoenix, then you can transfer it to your other characters by the zoo. -Ezekiel [Talk] 08:21, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, you must have 10 titles on ONE character, and only the characters who have the 10 max titles will see the phoenix in the HoM. RoseOfKali 20:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Shame-oh well thx anyway all 01:33, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Agent K :::: You can also get the rainbow phoenix if your character has kobad r1 and a full hall of monuments(which can be account wide). --Evenfall 03:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you sure about this? Because then the Phoenix is tied to the Honor statue, and not your KOABD rank. RoseOfKali 04:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes. Screen --Evenfall 05:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) A question. With this guy in the hall, a character still need to get his own full hall to get the phoenix, not combined with other characters, right? 00:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :"Combined" hall works. The full account view hall must be enabled before you enter in order to get the phoenix. If you enter on personal hall, change it to account, exit and come back in. The phoenix should then be there with only 5 max titles. I tested this a couple days ago with my Elementalist, who just got her 5th title but doesn't have any minis or weapons displayed, and it worked on account mode with full HoM from my Necro. RoseOfKali 02:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Luxon/Kurzick armor I might be mistaken, but according to this page headgear isn't required in order to display your elite armor. However, I tried displaying my Elite Luxon armor, and it wouldn't display. My guildies said they could display their armor, but they bought the headgear, too. So in order to display Kurzick or Luxon armor you do need headgear? Or is GW just acting silly for me? Oh, and by the way, don't you people think it's odd that you can now see your character wearing elite armor that it never owned? It would make more sense if GW just showed statues of the different characters wearing their own armor instead of just your current char wearing all different kinds of armor... :\ OMGWTFCHEESEFRIES 02:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :It's an old thing really, armour always sets to the person looking, so a female character who has male armour in their inventory sees it as female armour. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::You shouldn't need the headgear to display the armor. Maybe a bug got introduced with the account-wide HoM change. Try again in a day or two, and if it still doesn't work, contact support or ask on Linsey's page to see if this is a bug. RoseOfKali 04:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Account/character rewards in GW2? I wonder if rewards in GW2 for the achievements in GW will depend on account based HoM or individually per character? or maybe someone already know? Alex1991gw 17:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I hope account, because I dedicated some mini's to different characters.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Account. That's part of why they made this update to display account HoM. RoseOfKali 19:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Then i'm really really sorry for those guys who hited "God walking..." on more than one character, such loose of cash and time! Alex1991gw 20:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know people like that existed... I'm not sorry for them, maybe this will make them realize that it's good to talk to people in person sometimes, and that too much GW is too much. Heck, you could even get a life that way. RoseOfKali 21:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) It sure sucks for those of us who have got the same titles on many characters. Account wide Im not sure that it's said on the page,but recently with the account wide update i addedd multiple armours and titles to one joint hall,but the article does not state that you have to you use a tapestry on an individual hall before you can add something.Also seeing your character in elite armours you havnt got is nice. I Am Epic 14:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Added a note about that. And yeah, now I use it to preview armor for my other characters. :D It has certainly changed some of the goals I had in mind, like wanting Elite Sunspear instead of Norn for my female Paragon. RoseOfKali 23:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Armor Preview. I was in my account-based HoM on my Nec checking stuff out, and noticed armor sets my Nec didn't have were appearing. I'll get a picture in a sec to show it. It displays any armor you have on any character, but shows your current character wearing it, for their profession.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 06:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Kay, here's the picture.http://i71.photobucket.com/albums/i139/DarksideNeverAgain/ArmorPreviewthingy.jpg. The titles prove that I can't possibly have those armors.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 06:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Check out the Monument of Resilience it has all that information already. -Ezekiel [Talk] 07:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I have problem on displaying my armor collections in the hall. Set to display account-wide accomplishments, in my ranger's hall, it also display warrior's armors (2 sets,) but in warrior's hall, it only display those 2 warrior armors, no sign of the ranger armor (a Elite Druid armor set.) Any idea what went wrong? Don't think sex is an issue here (the warrior is male, while the ranger is female.) Gwgrizzly 22:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Is your warrior's hall set to account view as well? This setting is per character, so some can have the HoM in account view and others in character view, it will remember the settings. RoseOfKali 08:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess I know why (just assuming) ... you char have to beat EoTN in order to get the armor(s) appear in account-wide view. Went to the Hall in my sin, who hasn't beat the campaign and don't have any elite armor. I can only see the warrior's armors, but no ranger armor (the ranger hasn't beat the campaign too.) Correct me if it's not the case. (In progress on getting the Ancient Armor, so will let you guys know.) Gwgrizzly :::::Ok, just displayed my monk's Ancident armor, and it does appear on Warrior's Hall ^^ So here comes to the conclusion: for account-wide display all your characters have to complete EoTN. PS - Now I am broke ... anyone wanna give me donations?! :D (just kidding hehe.) Gwgrizzly 22:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Old discussion, but anyway, some of my characters are far from completing EOTN, and can view account-wide hall with no problem. Your conclusion seems wrong. RoseOfKali 22:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Unscripted Lieutenant Thackeray Visit This happened just today as I entered my Hall to display a newly aquired Guardian of Cantha. As I aproached the center monument, Lieutenant Thackeray appeared and had a short dialogue with Gwen, then left. :LT:Cold Today, Isn't it? :G:That's why you came in here? To give me a weather report? :LT:No. I...I just came to see how you were doing. :G:If i need you to know how I'm doing, I'll come and tell you. :G:I'm fine, by the way. Thank you for asking. :LT:You are a hard woman to figure out, Gwen. More Gwen/Lieutenant Thackeray romance? I think so! Lord Twitchiopolis 02:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Lieutenant Thackeray continues to appear occasionally in the Hall of Monuments, engaging in the following dialogues with Gwen thats what is written on the Lieutenant Thackeray page. So it comes sometime. Haven't had it after wintersday tho -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've seen him a few times since wintersday. Always the same dialogue. Gwen is a bitch. :P RoseOfKali 18:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::No ma... eh Woman Gwen rules. A nice hot girl that makes you feel alive :P I'm in love ♥ -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It seems like I get it more often now to. I think it's a preview of what to come on the next wintersday or somthing. Maybe new quests and stuff -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**| Talk]] 16:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Rainbow Phoenix help :Alright so if you max out your HoM it brings the needed titles down to 5? and are those 5 acc wide or char based? if acc wide can they all be the same title like defender of cantha?Ur Just Jealous §§§§§§§ 23:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Nvm, figured it out, 1 char. armor color for armor dyed before the update It states that the armor dyed with dyes before the update will show up in gray -- this is not correct in at least some cases. I added my mesmer's elite canthan armor, which was dyed with old dyes and it showed up in mesmer green, not gray. -- Dfscott 14:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :They doesn't show up gray, they will show up in the base colour (in the case of Mesmer, for all pre-GW:EN armors, green). Gray is considered a dye overlay over that base colour, but it's the default dye colour that armors are dyed when crafted. Jennalee 14:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) weird glitch? Not sure if it should go here, but while I was in my HoM I was about to go out the portal to head back into Eye of the North, when I decided to map travel to Gunnar's Hold instead. My account was logged out and I was brought to the PvP or Roleplaying Character creation screen, when I hit back, all my characters and character slots were gone, and they were replaced by 4 empty slots. Thankfully, when I logged out of that and logged back in, everything was back to normal. Has anyone else had this problem? -- 20:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Never seen or heard of it, but it sure would have scared the crap out of me. RoseOfKali 23:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::A bit old comment, but I'll reply anyway :P This is actually a very common problem, it happened because you probably had lag or something and went through the portal and map traveled at the (relatively) same time, thus confusing gw and having the bug. I have a very slow connection so I am facing this like once a week, fortunately, it is not harming your account in any way so don't worry about it too much ;) ::On a side note, you can more usually see this happening when the game wants to teleport you somewhere (you just won a PvP battle or a dungeon) and you use map travel at the same time - same story, the empty account will appear etc. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 23:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) death level pheonix isn't it possible to death-level without wiping the party? you get heroes on heel with a fast rez right? 22:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The phoenix doesn't even appear with more than one person in your party. --Macros 22:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) an error in the article there is a difference between rank 5 and rank 6 about the statue , infact if GWAMM is achieved a ray of light ( similar to a RoJ will blow up in the sky :Feel free to provide images. Does it come from the pool? Does it affect the statue itself? I currently have r5 KOABD with a full hall, and there is the ray of light from the head of the statue, but that's it, and it's been like that since my r4 KOABD + full hall. RoseOfKali 22:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Honor upgrade does not take full hall. The upgrading of the Monument of Honor to one step above your KoaBD title doesn't actually require all monuments to be full, it seems it's enough that there is something displayed in all monuments. I only have 2 Destroyer weapons in my Valour monument, but I still get the 1-step-boost to the statue... This might be after the account wide HoM-update, though. Mr J 11:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :On further researching it seems it's only in account view the increase doesn't take a completely full hall. I have no idea just what the createria is however, just that full monuments on alla but valor, and 2 weapons in that, is enough. Mr J 22:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you're misinterpreting something, or I'm not sure what exactly you're saying. The reason is that it's impossible to have a full character hall, and a not full account hall. So, if your character's hall is not full, but your account hall is full, then the Honor statue will upgrade whenever you view it in the account version of the hall. As soon as you switch back to the character view that is not full, the statue will downgrade back. I also clearly remember working towards my full hall, and my statue did not upgrade until I got that 11th weapon into Valor, which was my last monument to fill. ::Are you really saying that your account view hall is not full, but your Honor statue is one rank higher than your KOABD rank? If that's the case, then I would like to see a screenshot showing these 3 things: 1. the KOABD rank or your character in the titles panel, 2. the complete Honor statue top to bottom, and 3. at least one monument that's not full (Valor in your case) - all in one screenshot, before I'm convinced that we're not misunderstanding each other. RoseOfKali 13:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) 9 destroyer/torment weapons or 11? I reverted the recent IP change to leave the 11 as the max number of destroyer/torment weapons on display for these reasons: * The number has been well established here and on the official wiki for some time. * No change has been announced. * No players here or there have reported an issue with displaying more. I think this is a case where assuming good faith means trusting the original text unless/until the proof mentioned in the earlier edit is available. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, see Monument of Valor which contains screen captures taken from GW with 11 Destroyer/Torment weapons on display. --Wolfie (talk| ) 12:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I have the rainbow phoenix with only 9 weapons. I am trying to get the file, but it's being a pain in the ass to upload.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 15:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Kay, here it is: I don't know how to make it appear on this page at a specific size. But in the image, you can see I'm targeting the phoenix, have only 9 weapons, and I don't have R2 Koabd.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Made the link a thumbnail, for your viewing convenience -- RandomTime 16:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Now I see the problem, I read that as the "Full" hall you need to get the phoenix. You only need 9 weapons to get a phoenix, but there isn't a specific section for that.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: The original edit altered the max for Valor, which (for other monuments) is considered the number of entries that can be displayed at one time. That remains 11 for Valor. However, good work, Darksyde, nailing down the anomaly that you need not max out Valor to find the Phoenix. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) GW beyond Ok, the whole "guild wars beyond" thing seems a bit strange to me. It's still just guild wars.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's the ANet name. --Vipermagi 20:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC)